


Broken Blood

by GG_GoddammitGabriel



Series: Multiverse [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also this is going to be rally sad, Amnesia, Angst, But there will be fluff, Dark!Dipper, Dipper is very cocky and very mea wow, M/M, Mabel is lying to herself, Mabel is very sad, Tad and Bill are bros, V ERY VRY SAD, there will be blood - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_GoddammitGabriel/pseuds/GG_GoddammitGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two small siblings decide to summon a demon, in hope for their parents to stop arguring. The demon is friendly and only asks them for a small favour in return.</p><p>(Sequel to: Boiling Blood")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thank you, Deer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back you little shits!.

Larice was screaming with excitement as she came running into she and her sisters room, holding forth her green backpack waiting for praise.  
"VICTORIA VICTORIA I DID IT I DID IT!!" The little red head who was just 10, waiting with big green eyes for her blond sisters response.  
"Yes perfect! Now Larice, all we have to do is wait." She said as she looked out the window with brown sad eyes.  
"But... Is this really going to work?" Larice sat down her backpack and walked over to her sister, joining her by the window..  
"I don't know, all we can do is hope." The 12 year old said.  
The hours ticked by, and the two girls both had boots, backpacks and flashlights as they sneaked outside at 12 am. Larice took her sisters hand as they walked to a nearby deserted park.  
After walking for around 20 minuets they reached a park and had settled down.  
Victoria and Larice shared a look and a nod as they opened up each of their backpacks, Larice started drawing something from a book she had with her as Victoria lid up some candles and had a blue book open in her lap.  
"Okay, I'm done with the spell" Larice said as she looked st her sister who had lid the candles and took ahold of the book again as she read what they hoped was latin words for a summoning spell.  
The lights turned bigger and everything got cold, the ground started loosing colour as well as the already black sky.  
Larice and Victoria held each other as they stumbled back from the spell on the ground.  
Bright lights and they had to close their eyes.  
"Well well well, who dares summon me?" A slightly echo -y voice spoke.  
Light cleared up and the girls were speechless looking at the being in front of them.  
It was definitely male, his skin was a dark gray but with the button half of a deer with black fur and dark grayish blue fur. He was wearing a necklace with a golden triangle and a blue pinetree, Having large gray antlers on top of chestnut brown curls and black ears matching his deer half. Smiling a smile with fangs and eyes glowing blue, very tall and looked down on both of the girls, face twisting in dismay.  
"Are you kidding me? Children!?".  
"Um.."  
"Ugh. Listen kids, do Not go and summon demons as children, okay?" He sighed as he crossed his arms and looked annoyed.  
"you're a demon?" Viktoria asked.  
His ears picked up and he crouched down on his forelegs, smiling a sweet smile the best he could he nodded.  
"Can you do anything in the world?!" Larice Said, walking away from Viktoria and standing in front of the demon.  
"Yes i can, what? You looking for something special?" He said as he laid down with his back legs as well.  
"Yes! Please make our parents stop arguing. Please.." She said as she jumped at the demon eyes flaring around his bare torso.  
"Woah there, now what did you say your name was again? Oh well, anyways, I can grant your wish." He said as he lifted her up to make her look at him.  
"You can?" She said as her eyes had started to water, though she managed a little smile.  
"Indeed i can. I only ask for a small favour in return as well."  
"Anything!" They both scream in unison, he sat the girl down beside her sister again.  
" I need you two to find a spell for me and then do it. Then i'll stop your parent's arguments. Seems fair, ay?" The girls looked intrigued for a moment before the blonde handed him a book.  
"This is a spell book i found, maybe your spell is in there?" She said. He opened the book and started blasting through the pages before stopping on one and his eyes lit up.  
"This is the spell." He said as he handed them the book.  
"Doesn't seem to difficult, considering we have the candles and something to mark the ground with. But it says we need blood as the last one..." Viktoria said as she looked back up at the demon, anxiety bubbling in her throat.  
"Yes, you'll need my blood, actually." He said, Viktoria let out a breath.  
"I'll do the spell!! You do the talking" Larice said as she grabbed the book and went to the clean ground next to them and started doing the sigil for the spell.  
The demon smirked a smirk that neither seemed to notice.  
Until the girl was done, the two of them would talk.  
After an hour, Larice told them she'd finished.  
The demon stood up, walking over to the sigil as he sliced his palm with his.. Nails? Or claws? Oh well, And Ichor blood dripped down onto the sigil.  
"Now, Blondie just have to say the spell out loud." He said. Viktoria walked over them and started saying the spell, The sigil glowed and the ground rustled as colour started to break into the world once more.  
"Thank you, dear" the demon said as he stretched out his hand to the red haired girl and she took it with no hesitation and blue lightning flared up her arm. Viktoria passed out and Larice was by her side as lightning. Looking up from her sister to ask the demon, she noticed he was nowhere in sight.  
00000  
Dipper laughed in the city he was walking through, that was almost too easy!.  
Right now no one would be able to see him, which was good since his human vessel wasn't in reality yet.  
Dipper's laugh went down and he looked down to his necklace as he took it in his hands.  
"Soon.. Just hold on a bit more".  
Dipper then thought about who he should choose now, Dropping the spell book in front of those girls had proven to be a great method. Now he just needed someone else to do the same job. He made sure he still had his jar of purple liquid so the spell could be made.  
It was easy finding another sad child, this one just being lonely and wanting a friend. So Dipper dropped the book on the kid's bed table, open on his summoning spell.  
0000  
Sure enough, three days later he was summoned by the very same kid, a little brown haired boy clutching the spellbook to his chest. Obviously frightened by Dipper.  
"D-D-Demon! Can you give me what i want?" The little boy said, much to Dipper's amusement.  
"That i can." Dipper said, crossing his arms.  
"I want a friend! Someone who'll be there for me for all eternity!" He said as tears streamed down his face.  
Dipper smiled.  
"Sure thing, kiddo. But only for a small favour in return." The kid wiped off his tears with the back of his hand as black eyes stared upon Dipper with hopeful eyes.  
"All you have to do is say a spell, Easy, right?" Dipper held out his hand and gestured to the book, The boy gave it to him and Dipper found the page once more.  
"This one. And don't worry about the blood, i've got that covered." The kid took the book, scanned it with his eyes before nodding and quickly getting to work. Dipper had proceeded to lay down and wait for him to be finished.  
30 minuets later the kid was done and asked Dipper to come over quickly.  
Dipper stood up and went over to the circle, Taking out the jar and dropping the Dark thick purple liquid on the sigil and looked to the kid, asking him to start talking.  
The kid started right away and was then slashed back by a huge blinking blast, shielding his eyes.  
A purple rectangle was floating in the air before sitting on the back of the other demon.  
The boy stood up and went over to Dipper, he had many questions but held his tongue.  
Dipper smiled to the boy as he stretched out his arm and the boy took it, lightning flaring up his arms as Dipper and the other demon disappeared.


	2. Flashbacks of pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Dipper was shot? How long has Mabel been waiting for her brother?.

Mabel stood up from her bed, Long brown curls with a single blond stripe hanging onto her back as she did so.  
Mabel went downstairs fairly quickly and greeting her Grunkles with a faint hello.  
She still had not forgiven Ford.  
It had been four years since Dipper's.. Depart.  
She remembers every little detail of what happened afterwards, as if it was yesterday.  
/ _Bill clawed at the devil trap, cursing as golden tears spilled from his now blue lightening eyes._  
 _Mabel ran over to the guy, Tackling him to the ground, surprising him._  
 _"Excuse you?" Ford said as he looked at Mabel._  
 _"Why?!?!" She said as she started hammering on his chest, Stan came from behind and lifted her off his brother._  
 _"Stanley! Why did you? What was Cipher doing here? WHY IS THERE A CHILD HERE!?!"_  
 _"Ford please, You're my brother. You thought i was gonna leave you to die? Also, Cipher is still there. And this is Mabel, your grand niece."_  
 _"I have a grandchild?" Ford said, all anger disappearing from his face._  
 _"Grandchildren."_  
 _"What do you mean?"_  
 _"Mabel and her twin brother Dipper was here this summer, though... You just shot Dipper.."_  
 _Ford's face turned into one of grimace as he realised what he just said._  
 _"I did.. What? But i'm pretty sure that was Cipher!"_  
 _"IT WASNT, WHY YOU WOULD THINK THAT I DONT KNOW. BUT YOU JUST SHOT MY BROTHER"_  
 _Mabel was sobbing hard._  
 _"I'm so sorry.."_  
 _"That wont bring him back, Shooting Star. I don't know what will, but i hope something will." Bill said, making Mabel look over at him._  
 _"As if you could say anything about that! This all happened because you had to interfere with him!"_  
 _"Please, We both know you were the one to do it. He said that himself."_  
 _"YOU TURNED MY BROTHER INTO A SERIAL KILLER!!" Mabel screamed and Stan dropped her, She landed on all four and turned to look confused back at her grunkle._  
 _"Dipper was a... What...?" He said as he looked completely and utter speechless._  
 _Ford stood up and pointed his gun towards Bill._  
 _"No! Don't shoot!" Mabel said as she sprung to life and made him drop the gun, to turn and question her._  
 _"He's the only hope we have on getting back Dipper.." She said, And Ford looking skeptical sighed and walked outside the room._  
 _Stan went over to Bill, however._  
 _"Is it true?" He said, voice broken._  
 _"Listen Glasses, I didn't do anything about this. However, yes."_  
 _"Grunkle Stan.. Lets just... Retreat for now.._ /  
Stan at first had been very skeptical about the Dipper being a serial killer, though upon stumbling on his journal, He learned the harsh truth of his nephew.  
And after that he and Mabel had an argument, Stan had accidentally said he hoped for Dipper not returning.  
Mabel was furious for weeks, though she finally forgave him.  
They of course though had to tell their parents about all this as well, and that was one of the hardest things she'd ever done.  
At the end of their summer, Their parents came to get them, However when Mabel was the only one who greeted them, they fell silent.  
/ _Mabel and her parents sat alone in the kitchen, Mabel could see the worry in her parents features and it pained her even more than ever._  
 _"Okay... When we first arrived at Gravity falls those years ago, Dipper found a journal out in the woods. This journal contained so much knowledge on the supernatural here in Gravity Falls. Dipper investigated and adventured everything in it the whole summer. And then he started searched for the author, who he never found. But... There was an event where Dipper has become possessed by a demon, Names Bill Cipher." Her parents let out a gasp and a sigh._  
 _"Honey, those creatures aren't real, He was obviously faking it."_  
 _"No, Dad. He was really possessed. His eyes were yellow and pupils were slits. Anyways, after that event, Dipper had changed. I didn't notice before this summer though._  
 _Okay so.. Second summer for Dipper being here, Dipper had made another deal with Bill, Though this time it was something Dipper wanted. Dipper ended up having magic mom, dad. I remember when he was so pissed at me, how his arms suddenly just had lightning on them and his eyes... They were so cold.." Mabel's parents did not look convinced in the least._  
 _"Then he became more and more distant.. Though at the same time, these violent serial murders was popping up around everywhere in the country, and i thought for sure something supernatural was going and investigated it. I.. I pinpointed a next offer.._  
 _And when went to stop the... Killing... The man who stood up filled with blood was Dipper..."_  
 _Their parents hands flew to their mouths._  
 _Though this still didn't explain where their son were._  
 _"Okay so..._  
 _Turns out Grunkle Stan had been building a portal to another dimension under the house.._  
 _And we finally found the author... Though... He mistook Dipper for being Bill... And..._  
 _Shot him..."_  
 _"WHAT?!?" Both their parents screamed in unison and rose from their seats._  
 _"Dipper engulfed in flames and we haven't seen him since.. If you'd like to ask Bill for his whereabouts, go ahead.. But i have already tries and he says he doesn't know. And neither of the Stans knows either.."_  
 _"Wait.. Neither of the Stans?"_  
 _"Oh yea.. Funny story... Um... GRUNKLES GET IN HERE, NOW," Mabel yelled and not long after did Stanley come through the kitchen door. Ford came in right after and stood by Stan, both lifting an eyebrow._  
 _"Um... Mabel, whats going on?"_  
 _"I'm filling them in about Dipper."_  
 _Ford suddenly became very small in the room._  
 _"....Wait so... Stanley was my fake dad but Ford here is the real?" Mabel's mom suddenly said and everyone in the room look surprised._

 _"Oh... Mabel you didn't say those were your parents.. Or my daughter.." Ford turned red._  
 _"But you... You died.." She said as she pointed towards Stanley._  
 _"I faked my death so i could act like Ford."_  
 _"Oh... Wow..._ "/.  
After that, Mabel and her parents moved to Gravity Falls in hope for Dipper's return.  
Little did they know he already had, and he was not happy.


	3. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an update, And a little prequel for next chapter.

AN/ Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took this long and this isn't really a chapter, more like some update so that you'll know what's going on in the next chapter.  
My sister and grandpa has been hospitalized and my Ipad 3 completely broke down so now i'm the one who is broke with his new iPad air 2.  
Anyways, I'll post a new chapter as soon as possible, Okay? Okay.  
\-----  
Tad was sitting on Dipper's back as he gave instructions as where Dipper had to go and such.  
Eventually they came to a clearing and there lay two bodies.  
Their vessels.  
Dipper's vessel looked quite like his human self, just, older.  
Tad's vessel was an average hight guy who had black hair with two purple stripes and very blue eyes with purple bits.  
Dipper's eyes was blue, and his hair was still chestnut brown.   
They looked at each other and nodded as they went in direction of the mystery shack.


	4. Third Wheel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Tad's first part of the plan is shot into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ididtotallynotnamethischapterafterasongnohahah*

Mabel was up and ready to go, she had to lead tours today and by the looks of it, a lot of people were excited.  
She wore her own version of the mystery guys outfit, she really just got better and better at this stuff, ay?.  
As she went outside to the crowd who stood by the "tours start here" sign, she held her chest up high and went over to them.  
"Greetings Ladies, Gentlemen and those between. My names Mabel and today i'm here to tour you! The first tour will begin in 15 minuets. Only 40 bucks per nose!."  
She said that last part while pointing towards the cashier who was standing with a bucket for the money. After Wendy stopped working due to her hunting down.. Something, in the forest, Someone else had taken her spot.  
Mabel continued to let her eyes fall upon customer after customer, when she saw two in the back that made her drop her breath.  
A guy with blue eyes and black and purple hair and beside him was... Her brother.  
She immediately went over to him and tackled him in a hug, catching him unguarded and they fell to the ground.  
"Dipper Dipper Dipper Dipper Dipper!" She said over and over as she snuggles into his chest.  
"Um... Do i know you...?" Dipper said, Raising his arms in a 'i give up' suggestion, Mabel's face fell back as she stared on who she thought to be her twin in both confusion and sadness.  
"You're... Not Dipper Pines??" She said, he nodded and she let him go afterwards, disappointment filling her gaze.  
"Oh."  
"My name is Dipper, yea, But my names not Pines.. I'm Dipper Strange"  
Dipper said that as he stepped a bit closer to the black haired.  
"I'm Tad Strange by the by, Dipper's older brother." Tad said, hand falling around Dipper' shoulder.  
"I'm sorry i mistook you, then." She said, Dipper and Tad shared a look as if feeling sorry for her, Dipper nodded.  
"Listen, um, Mabel, I may not be your Dipper.. But i'm still a Dipper. And i can be your friend? If thats okay with you."  
Mabel beamed up as she clapped and had a big toofy grin on her face.  
"Well then, I'm going to show you two some stuff you'd never imagine!! The day aftert tomorrow, here, 12 Pm." She said, leaving no room for argument as she was already on her heels back inside.  
0000  
Mabel laid in her bed that night.  
She'd finally done it.  
She found Dipper, Though he doesn't seem to remember.  
"if i show you everything, will you remember?" She said as she held up three books, A pinetree, a triangle and a six fingered hand. She's not sure she wants him to know the content of the first two.  
But maybe, just maybe, She can have her brother back.


	5. Glowing eyes, fires in his eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, Tad and Mabel go on adventures.  
> Bill is infuriated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres no fires in this chapter tbh  
> Just wanted a cool title ok

Dipper knocked on the mystery shacks door, it has been two days and he and Tad had sat their plan to get Bill back, Into action.  
Mabel opened the door and she had a huge smile on her face as she proceeded to hug both of them, she let them come in doors and showed them the living room and told them to wait there as she went to get something.  
A few minuets later she was back and had a red book with a six fingered hand on it, spelling three.  
Dipper immediately recognized the journal, and forced the joy in his throat to die down.  
"Okay guys, Lets get going!." She said as they rose from the couch and followed her outside and into the forest beside the shack.  
"So... What're we doing?" Tad and Dipper asked in unison.   
"We're going to visit the gnomes!." She said as she went through the pages in the journal.  
"The what."   
"You'll see." Was all she said as she continued to lead the way to them as they walked for what seemed like forever.  
When they finally came to a small clearing they stopped and Mabel went to knock on a tree stump.  
The stump had a little door that opened and out came a little guy with a brown beard and a red hat, and he stared at The boys in the background before a smile came upon his face.  
"Why hello there Mabel, Dipper, Always a joy to see you. What can i do for you?" He said with a bit of a fake smile, Dipper rolled his eye, unbeknown to Mabel.  
"Oh no, Jeff, that's not Dipper.. Or well he is, but not my Dipper." The gnomes left eyebrow shot up and he looked confused at Dipper.  
"Let me present to you, Dipper and Tad Strange." As the word 'Strange' and 'Tad' left her mouth, the gnome visibly tensed and his eyes quickly darted towards the latter.   
Tad noticed and his eyes glowed for a second as a warning, the gnome of course got the message and put back on his fake smile.  
"Guys this is Jeff! And i'd like for you two to talk with him without me. I'm gonna ask someone else if paying a visit would be okay." She said she started to walk away, As soon as she was out of sight, Dipper and Tad's brows both furrowed as they looked back at the gnome now very tense.  
"I-If i may ask, and you would be as nice to answer, sir, What brings a demon like you here?" Jeff said, hoping his stutter went unnoticed.  
"Oh please. Me and Dipper's here to free a douche, thats it. But i appreciate the complimenting."  
"Then what about Mabel?..."   
"We need her for our plan, after that we'll dispose of her." Dipper said and the gnome remembered that Tad was not alone.  
"But why use her..? Why not use the other twin..?"  
"Cus they think i'm dead, That's why."   
"So you really are the pines twin!"  
"Ugh, Of course i am. But Mabel is unaware of it, and its gonna stay that way."   
Dipper let his own eyes glow as a warning as well, And Jeff looked quite surprised.   
About to say something, they all stopped to the sound of Mabel coming back between the bushes.  
"I'm back guys! I'm sorry for the waiting, but i hope You and Jeff made some interesting conversations! Anyways, lets go greet the next creature, shall we?" She said as she picked some leaves from her sweater away.  
The guys nodded as they went to follow her once more, leaving behind the terrified gnome.  
They walked for about 20 minuets and stopped at a cliff, It wasn't really tall, but Dipper recognised it no-less. They climbed up the cliff and came to a big cave and Mabel was quick to run in, Dipper and Tad followed her only to stop in front of Mabel hugging a big multi headed and legged bear. As if hearing their thoughts, it looked up and eyes landed on Dipper.  
"Dipper! You've returned."   
But Mabel stopped the bear from saying more, by repeating what she said to gnome earlier.  
The bear looked alarmed as well as he looked at Tad.  
Be looked at Mabel as he said "Mabel, Can i talk to those two, In privacy, Please?"   
Mabel looked surprised at first, but nodded and she went outside the cave and down in the forest ground again.   
"Dipper, I know it's you, i can tell from your smell. Though i simply must ask, Why're you with a demon? And why did you run away?"   
"To answer your questions, I never ran away, i died. Secondly, I myself, is a demon."  
Dippers eyes flashed blue once more as he turned around and dragged Tad out with him by the arm. Multibear's eyes all got wet and he looked to the ground as he spoke. "Oh Dipper.. What happened to you..?"   
As they were down on the forest ground once more, Mabel was sitting on a log, but stood up once they were down again.  
"Shall we go?"  
"Where?"   
"Just back to the shack, Please."  
0000  
Bill was infuriated, if he just could break this damn circle..   
He's relieved but at the same time infuriated.  
He could feel them upstairs earlier.  
Strange and Pine Tree.  
He just needed to get out.  
This continued for weeks, Bill was growing more and more impatient.


	6. Two can't keep a secret, unless one of them is dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finally manaches to convince Tad to let him walk a trip in his demon form in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sorry

"UGH" Dipper said for something akin to the 50th time that day as he and Tad was sitting in greasy's diner.   
"Yes, Dipper i know you're impatient, But this stuff takes time" Tad said, munching on a chicken fillet, looking over at Dipper with his half eaten pancakes.  
"But my body or vessel is just so.. Sore!!" Dipper turned his head and looked outside into the forest.  
He then looked at Tad with the best 'puppy' eyes he could manage.  
Tad of course understood what he was trying to say.  
"No." He bluntly said.  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Please please"  
"No."  
Dipper sighed before taking a deep breath.  
"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAAAAAS-  
"OKAY Okay! One day only." He finally gave in and Dipper smiled and stood up right away as h hurried out to the forest.  
When he was certain he was long enough away, he dropped out of his vessel, leaving it by a tree.  
Oh, he had missed this, His legs, his body, his power. He stretched his forelegs and back and stood up and took a walk.  
Walking around in the forest was like a gift, not only has he always loved the forest, but he felt so peaceful.  
Dipper found a tree clearing and sat down and with a snap of his fingers, a book came forth.   
It was a very interesting book, And Dipper didn't stop reading until he hears a snap and a gasp.  
His ears tilted up as he turned his head to the source of the sound.  
Wendy and her brother, Cody, was standing there and was quite surprised.   
"Wait what? Who what??? Um, excuse me, mr Deer, but, what are you???"  
They didn't recognise him? Perfect. Dipper rose and walked towards the red haired siblings, standing in front of them, using his magic to keep them in place.  
"Humans, Corduroys to be more exact. What are you doing here?" Dipper said, crossing his arms, plan forming in his head.  
"You know who we are?" Wendy said, stepping forward, only to land wrongly on her food, a loud snap could be heard and Wendy fell, Dipper caught her.  
"Woah there Miss, Of course i know. I'm one of the many protectors of this forest." Dipper said, smiling.  
Wendy who now had Dipper as her help, looked a bit skeptical but then smiled.  
"I see. Somehow i feel like i can trust you, You kinda remind me of an old friend."  
Dipper smiled again before looking down and then up at her again.  
"Listen, Jump on my back, I'll let you ride to a healing pond not far away. Though i need your brother to find some healing plants as well, They can be found in another clearing not so long from here, i'll. get you when i get her to the pond, okay?" Dipper said and got Wendy onto his back.  
He hated having others than Bill and Tad on his back, Though Tad was the only one to have ridden him of the two.   
The brother nodded and left in a hurry, without questioning anything. That tongue cutting really did help.  
Wendy who was sitting on Dipper's back, was using his shoulders to help her stay on him, her eyes fell upon something akin to a necklace, she really wanted to ask about it, but figured it could wait till later.  
Soon a little pond came into view and Dipper walked into it, Wendy shivering when the cold water hit her.  
Dipper stopped and turned his upper torso to look at Wendy face to face, as if he didn't have any bones and was some kind of robot.  
"Just wait here until your brothers done." Dipper said, when he noticed her staring at his necklace.  
"What, my necklace reminding you of something?"   
She looked up at his face.  
"Or more like someone..?" He said, snickering, Wendy's eyes scanned his face and realisation hit her like a truck.  
"Dipper?" She asked eyes wide and mouth agape.  
"The one and only."   
"But... Didn't you like, run away???" Dipper laughed a bit and Wendy just looked confused.  
"Haha! I never ran away. I died, as ironic as it is."   
Wendy was speechless.  
"Whats wrong Wendy...? Someone got your tongue..? Must run in the family.." Dipper said, his maniac smile splitting his face in half.  
"What did you say?" She said, warning tone.  
"I see, they never told you then." He said.  
"Told me what??" Her eyebrow shot up in confusion.  
"Hey.. Would you like to see it?"  
"See what? Now i'm just confused.."  
"See what? Ha, Your brothers attack four years ago, of course." That got her attention.  
"You can show me?" He nodded.  
"Yes, show me."   
Dipper took her cheeks in his hands and leaned in close before letting his eyes flash to several things until finally landing on his brother laying in bed, being attacked by a dirty blonde.  
After the clip was over, A little extra scene of Bill and Dipper un-fusing played.  
"You did it.." She said, about to jump off when she realised she was stuck.  
"Now that you know my secret, Wendy, How about we sing a song?   
Like... Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save."  
Dipper started lowing himself into the water, leaving Wendy trying to get off and breathe at the same time.  
-because two can't keep a secret, if one of them is dead."   
000  
After he had dumped Wendy's body, he went to get the little brother who was less screaming when killed.  
No wonder why, hahah.  
Dipper of course had his promise to Tad and he shifted back to human form as he teleported back to the room he and Tad had rented.  
"So? How did it go?" Was the first thing Tad said, even though Dipper had literally just entered.  
"Okay. Though we might have some dead bodies in the news morrow morning."  
"We WHAT" Tad said and stood up and just walked around in a circle, whispering things to himself.  
Tomorrow was gonna be a loooong day.


	7. Movie nights is a delight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper shares a secret with Mabel.

Mabel awoke with a start, she had another nightmare.  
It was around 9 am, so she decided that it was an okay time to go downstairs in.  
Mabel still hadn't told neither of the Stan's about..Dipper.  
I mean how could she? Like 'oh hey Stan! Ford! Remember my dead brother Ford he shot? Oh yea he'a back, but he doesn't remember anything so he has a brother and is named strange! Haha! Now who wants Mabel juice'?.   
Mabel sighed, she knew she had to do it eventually.  
Mabel paced downstairs and out in the kitchen, Stopping when she noticed everyone sitting at the table, expressions all glum.   
"Morning everyone.. What's going on?" Mabel asked, Like, they didn't know about Dipper, Right?  
"Mabel, honey, sit down.." Stan said and Mabel's anxiety worsened. Sh sat down between Soos and Ford.  
"Okay, i want you to take a deep breath." Stan said as Mabel's hand slid into Ford's on the table.  
Stan lifted his head and looked into Mabel's eyes.  
"Wendy is dead." He said and as soon as he did, Mabel's eyes widened and tears began streaming doen her cheeks.  
She didn't say anything.  
She just stared at nothing, crying.  
Though then a thought crossed her mind.  
"No way.. He couldn't..." She said, aloud, gathering everyone attention.  
"Who sweetie??" Stan asked.  
"Dipper." She said.  
"We don't know where Dipper is, honey." Ford said.  
"...i know.. Dipper has come back... Few weeks ago, i saw him with someone else... But.. He didn't remember me.."  
"But thats impossible!" Ford said.  
"But i saw him. He's alive.." Mabel took forth her phone, and proceeded to type in a number as she called it, setting it on speaker.  
"Hello? Mabel, what's up?" A voice everyone recognised as Dipper's asked.  
"Hey Dipper! Could you and Tad come over Later? Have a movie night?"  
"Hm? Sure, we'll be there in a bit!." And then she ended the call.  
Everyone was staring at her.  
"Mabel...why did you do that?."  
"I need some company and fun, and i want to ask Dipper something.."  
"Well okay. But who is Tad? Mabel, you gotta tell us everything." Stan cut in.  
"Okay.. It started a few weeks ago, i was doing tours when i noticed him in the crowd. I ran to him, hugged him, but he had no idea who i was. Seems like the other guy who was with him, Tad, is his brother."   
0000  
When Dipper and Tad arrived, Mabel had them say hello to her family before going out o the kitchen to make popcorn.  
Tad went to the living room and Dipper with Mabel.  
"Mabel.." Dipper said behind her, Mabel turned around.  
"What's up?" She asked holding a bag of un-popped popcorn.   
"Your family was just all staring at me.. Made me a bit uncomfortable, hah." He said, Mabel turned around to completely face him when she noticed something, Dipper was wearing a necklace.  
"Are you wearing a necklace?" She asked, Dipper looked surprised for a second before he smiled again and pulled out a necklace with a blue pine tree and a golden triangle.  
"Yea, this necklace just feels important, i don't know why, I had it on when Tad.." Dipper trailed off and looked away.  
Mabel looked intrigued.  
"Mabel, i haven't been honest with you." He looked back at Mabel.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Tad and i aren't related.. You see, four years ago, Tad found me unconscious in a park and took me home.. He said i didn't know who i was besides the fact my name was Dipper.."   
Mabel gasped. She was right, it really is Dipper.  
"Dipper it's okay, i understand" she said as she hugged him before returning to the popcorn.  
Tomorrow, she thought.


	8. See you again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apply some cold water to that burn

Mabel took a deep breath before dilating the number on her phone's screen.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Dipper, it's me. Just wanted to know if you could come over.. Alone?"  
There was a pause before Dipper responded.  
"Sure."  
That was 30 minuets ago.  
Dipper was sitting on the couch in the mystery shack, Mabel had invited him over alone, but they hadn't done anything.  
Mabel's head finally turned to look at Dipper, eyes looking determined.  
"What do you think of demons?" Mabel asked, voice slightly small.  
"Mabel please, they don't exist." He said, crossing his arms and lifting his eyebrows in annoyance.  
"I mean, if they did.. What would you think..?" Dipper now looked to be in thought and Mabel let him take his time.  
"I mean, demons are bad right? If they existed that would just be.. I don't know. Freaky? Something like that."  
"So you think they're bad?"  
"I don't know, never met one." He said. Mabel took his hands, making him look up at her face.  
She looked serious and slightly worried.  
"Would you like too?" She finished and Dipper's eyes widened for a second.  
"What?"  
"Come with me for a bit, Dipper." She said As she took his hand and started going towards a door in the wall where a vending machine had been.  
"Grunkle Stan and Ford's already there, just so you know." She said and he nodded.  
Wow, he couldn't believe he'd be let straight to Bill. They skipped down the stairs and walked to a big room, he took step in it, Mabel letting him go first.  
Bill was sitting in a devil trap looking pissed off and about to yell something when his eyes landed on Dipper. Thank whoever was there for Mabel being behind him, he was currently heating up in his cheeks and staring at the demon who he had missed so unbelievable much, and one look into his eyes and you'd see it. Dipper quickly looked away and walked into the room, over to where Ford and Stan was talking.  
Ford was holding a sheet that Dipper noticed, and on the floor beside Stan's legs, was a little gallon with water substance in it.  
Dipper turned around to Mabel, who passed him and took the gallon.  
"Mabel, what's going on?" He said, lifting an eyebrow.  
"You see, the demon i was talking about." She pointed towards Bill while she spoke.  
"We're gonna exorcise him here." She said, and Dipper looked over to Bill, only for Mabel to in front of him.  
"Ford has to read that spell thing and then at the last sentence, i will splash holy water on Bill.  
Of course that spell was made by Ford, so only Bill's gonna be affected. Which is a 50/50." She said as she held out a hand for Ford, telling him to start.  
And he did.  
Dipper was panicking inside and by the looks of it, so was Bill.  
Ford had stopped talking, and Dipper glanced at Ford who now way giving Mabel a thumbs up.  
She started scrolling off the lid as she walked a bit closer do Bill.  
Dipper did the only thing he could think of, as Mabel swung back the liquid and the only thing she heard was Bill screaming.  
"DIPPER, NO!"  
Throwing himself in front of Bill, getting hit by the water himself.  
The screaming of pure agony made Mabel drop the gallon and walk over to Dipper, only to see he had black burn marks everywhere, including his face, as he was splashed with something.  
"D-D-Dipper?" She asked, voice breaking mid through.  
Dipper's hands disappeared from his face and he looked at Mabel, eyes returning to blue slits. Mabel had never seen anyone look so pissed off, Dipper growled.  
"ENOUGH." He yelled so loud, his voice echoing and making the room tremble.  
Dipper's skin started peeling off as he walked towards Mabel who had gone back to her uncles, Dipper's form becoming bigger and less human every step, he was soon standing in front of Mabel in full demon form.  
"How. Dare. You." He said, his eyes turned red and his body entirely black, no outlines besides his red hair and eyes.  
"Wha-who-eh?" Mabel managed out.  
Dipper turned to ford as he bend down on his forelegs.  
"Greetings, Ford. But i don't think we actually met. Or well not before the whole headache and stuff." Dipper said.  
"I don't understand!" Mabel screamed, making Dipper turn to her.  
"You're Dipper Pines! You have a terrible voice, you're smart!, you have a weird birthmark! You're my brother!"  
"Birthmark?" Dipper said smiling, teeth sharp.  
"Oooh you mean this!" Dipper said grinning as he pushed his bangs away. Mabel gasped at the sight, underneath was a bullet hole.  
"You can thank Ford for that." Dipper said. Before he proceeded to stand on his hind legs.  
"now now now. What should your people's punishments be?" He said as lightening started spreading on his forelegs.  
"Pine Tree! Wait!" Bill yelled, making Dipper miss Mabel who had fallen down and looked horrified.  
Dipper turned around, bearing a questioning look.  
"You'll regret killing her, and we both know. Instead, think you could get me out?"  
Dipper looked surprised before he faded back to his usual blue tones and trotted over to Bill, to once more lift on his hind legs and crack the floor with the devil trap, freeing Bill.  
Dipper hugged Bill and Bill swung his legs around Dipper's torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry demon Dipper:  
> http://the-carcinogeneticist.tumblr.com/post/133412774180/angry-demon-dippin-dot


	9. Strange metting, ay?.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Dipper awoke as a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! I'm so so so terrible sorry for the long wait!!  
> So much shit has happend, i got into an Animation school and had a storyboard to work on, my mom got married, my mom and her wife going on vacation, my grandpa died and it really has been a lot of messy things.  
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!.

If Mabel had ever seen a weirder scenario than this.. She'd give a million to that person causing it.  
Currently, In the living room, Dipper was laying with his deer body down, Bill using said deer body as pillow and Ford and Stan staring them down.  
Ah family. before all of this happened though, Dipper had been quite angry and Mabel wouldnt even step close to him. The stand were just.. Speechless. 

/ Mabel was looking at Dipper who had Bill sitting on his back, if Mabel were to move even a bit then Dipper would shoot electricity towards her. Bill was most likely talking to him about getting him to stop trying to, well, murder his sister.

"Shooting star, i have spoken with Dipper, and he's willing to forget about this. If, you let us both go as nothing happened."

"What? Bill, you expect me to just let my brother go?! I need answers!"

Bill sighed and looked back to Dipper as they spoke.

"Pine tree says he's willing to let you ask three or four questions, if you let us go afterwards."

Mabel looked hurt but she didnt really have a choice now, did she?

Mabel nodded.

"okay.." She said., Dipper stood up straight and walked towards Mabel, holding out a palm to shake on the deal.

Mabel took it as lightning flared up her arm./

Dipper had said "OK" to let Mabel ask her questions, without killing her, but..  
She didn't even know where to start.  
"Okay okay. So. I um. Lets just be simple."  
"What happened after you got shot by me?" Ford quickly said before Mabel, making Dipper's eyes move towards the sound before he stopped talking to Bill and turned towards Ford, sucking in a breath Dipper prepared for the worst.  
000000  
_It was dark and painful, what happened? He couldn't hear Bill anymore, what was going on?._  
_Dipper's eyes opened slowly, expecting some harsh light to blind him, but nothing came._  
_It was something akin to a forest he was in, but it wasn't hit or cold._  
_He was laying on the ground, his whole lower body ached and he tried to sit up._  
_His hand flew to his head, it felt like it was cracked._  
_He noticed his skin was dark gray, or maybe that was just the light._  
_He withdrew his hand and was startled to see golden liquid on his palm, it reminded him of Bill's blood kinda. He felt his forehead and was shocked and pulled back his hand quickly, there was a hole in his head._  
_He didn't know what to think and decided he should take a look around and tried to stand up, only to collapse._  
_Dipper was so shocked, what just happened. He cast a look back to his le.._  
_He had four legs._  
_Now that he thought about it, everything was in black and white, he was in the mindscape._  
_But where was Bill? Why was his lower body of a deer?_  
_"ARGH WHATS GOING ON!!?" Dipper yelled, surprised when his voice did the same echo thing as Bill's did._  
_"Woah there, what do we have here?" A voice from behind him sounded and Dipper turned around to see a.. Square?_  
_"Uhm.."_  
_"Oh yes, you must be new here and not used to this at all, hah. Well kid, need a hand?"_  
_The square held out his hand and Dipper hesitated but took it. The square helped him stand up on shaky legs._  
_"Not used to this i presume?" It said._  
_"No, i just woke up and i have no idea what happened. And now i have four legs and gray skin! Plus i think my blood is golden! What am i? A web comic about aliens?"_  
_Dipper was freaking out._

 _"Wait, did you just say your blood was golden?" The square said with a serious tone._  
_"I think so.."_  
_"You see, demons are ranked in blood colour of sorts, newborn demons and poor demons are all red blooded like humans. My blood colour is dark purple, which falls close to the ancient demon scale, right before it actually, and therefore i'm kind of a royalty, though gold blooded demons are the highest on the scale, currently there only live two (now three) demons on that level. My big brother is also one."_  
_"I... I'm a demon?'_  
_"Only explanation."_  
_"Is that why i'm in the mindscape?" He looked at the square who looked surprised at him._  
_"You know the mindscape?"_  
_"Well, my... Boyfriend.. He's a demon from the mindscape.." Dipper said, blushing cold in his gray skin._  
_"Your boyfriend? How does he look?" But Dipper wasn't listening, he began remembering the events before hand, and his boyfriend was captured._  
_"I have to get back" Dipper said, trying to run but forget he had two extra legs and collapsed._  
_"Woah kid, calm down"_  
_" No! I have to get back! They might hurt him! BILL!" Dipper tried crawling forward on his elbows._  
_"Bill? As in Cipher?"_  
_Dipper stopped and looked behind him to see a concerned Square._  
_"Yes, my family, they captured him in a devils trap and shot me in the head" Dipper said._  
_"Whats your name, young demon?" The square asked him as he held out his hand once more._  
_"Pines, Dipper Pines. You?"_  
_"Strange, Tad Strange."_  
_And so, Tad started helping Dipper controlling his powers._  
0000


	10. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Dipper finished his story and everyone were speechless.  
Well, almost everyone.  
"So Tad was the one to help you! Wait your blood is gold?!"  
Dipper nodded and Bill's mouth just got bigger.  
"Thats awesome!" Bill took Dipper's face in his hands as he started to search for different signs of the blood colour.  
Mabel of course tried to make it all good again so she rose from her seat as she took a hold of the base on Dipper's antlers.  
"Ah!" Dipper screamed afterwards making both Mabel and Bill stop whatever they were doing to take a look at the golden blushing demon.  
"Uh.. Pine tree.. Did you just.."  
Dipper didn't speak.  
"Okay okay, enough. The other two questions, Mabel."  
Dipper's attention now focused on Mabel once more.  
"A question more.. Why.. Why did you commit all those murders?" Mabel said as she looked down to her lap.  
"Oh those. Well, because i was bored. I had always had a thirst for power, and this was a way to get me what i wanted." Mabel wiped her eyes and prepared her next question.  
"Would you.. Would you at least stay one final night?"  
Neither of them had expected that question.  
Dipper smiled sweetly.  
"Of course."  
000  
Night had fallen upon the mystery shack and Mabel was sound asleep on the couch next to Dipper and Bill, their eyes glowing in the dark.  
"You're going to do something, aren't you?" Bill asked Dipper and looked him in the eyes.  
"Am i that easy to read? Oh my, i must be on my toes." He said smiling sadly to his demon boyfriend who returned the gesture. Dipper stood up, hovering over Mabel as lightning flared all around him like snakes as he put his hand on her forehead, entering her mindscape.  
Mabel's mindscape was pretty, it was filled with castles and unicorns everywhere, but sadly also pictures of her and Dipper as the mystery twins.  
Dipper walked towards her memory chamber as he destroyed himself in every picture, statue, memory he would see with his lightning.  
He could see how much suffering he'd make her go through, but the fact she had been trying to lie to herself to forget what Dipper did hurt him the most.  
Yes, despite everything, Dipper still loved his sister.  
When he was done he excited her mindscape, still hovering over her he said one final words.  
"I'm sorry." He said catering her cheek as tears went down from her eyes.  
In front of him a huge blue and golden transparent clock appeared as he set a timer and a lock on her memories.  
"You really love your sister.. Don't you?" Bill said, stretching out his hand for Dipper to take when he was done setting the timer.  
It was time for them to go.  
000  
Mabel woke up on the couch, feeling like she'd have the best sleep in ages!.  
She stood from the couch as she stretched and went to the kitchen to see Stan and Ford sitting at the table with coffee mugs and an equal grumpy expression.  
"Morning Grunkle Ford, Stan" she said a smile on her lips as she opened the fridge.  
"What's got you in such a good mood? The boys leave already?"  
Mabel stopped her hunting in the fridge as she turned to look at her grunkles.  
"Boys? What boys?" She said still with a smile and a lifted eyebrow.  
"Dipper and Bill, did they leave?" Stan asked as Ford's expression took one of sadness and empathy.  
"Who're they? Did we have guests?! How embarrassing! I slept in the living room you know!"  
Mabel said and continued her hunt in the fridge. Stan turned to Ford.  
"Did he really..?"  
"No way.. Dipper wouldn't.. Would he?"  
Mabel had no memory of having a twin at all.  
000  
2047.  
Mabel was a famous designer who everyone knew and loved with her many different styles.  
Though her death of one of her grunkles years prior had left her devastated, she defiantly came back up again with a punch.  
Mabel was sitting in a coffee cafe working on one of her products, as she waited for her coffee.  
A man came with a cup of coffee for her and she being too busy to notice the man slipping something into the coffee, she drank every last sip.  
Mabel's vision turned black as she fell off her seat and only the screams of people around her could be heard.  
000  
He was sitting on a mountain and looking out for different people and souls in the mindscape's underworld.  
A flash took place as a giant blue and golden transparent clock came forth and started ringing.  
He knew very well what that meant.  
And with that, Dipper took off to see his sister one last time.  
0000  
The faint sound of a weak heart monitor in the background as she came too.  
She looked around the white room, her head hurt, her everything hurt.  
What had happened?.  
Everything became black and white.  
A 15 year old boy came forth to her, his eyes being nothing human.  
"Mabel." He said, and Mabel knew that voice.  
It was the voice of her twin.  
She had a twin?  
Yes she did.  
No she didn't  
Did she?.  
Mabel's head was crumbling, and the pain in her chest didn't help.  
"Mabel. I know you're confused and it hurts. But you're going to die soon, you were poisoned and you can't be saved. The medics arrived to late."  
Mabel's old eyes landed on the boy and she knew that face that was staring back at her.  
"Dipper." She managed to say, which got the boy's attention.  
"Yes?"  
"...you've got to kill me.." Dipper's eyes grew wide with surprise.  
"Don't say anything. You owe me that much for deleting my memory."  
She was right, he knew that.  
He walked up to her face and put his hands on her neck.  
Golden tears falling down his cheek .  
Mabel smiled despite the pain she was feeling.  
"I love you" she said before Dipper put strength in his hold, lightning flaring from his hands and around her. The heart monitor voiced defeat as Dipper's hands retreated, shaking with the force of his tears.  
Dipper gave Mabel one last look before retreating to the mindscape.  
She was smiling, as if saying something.  
_Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> How Demon Dips look: http://goddammitgabriel.deviantart.com/art/Demon-Dipper-569472925?ga_submit_new=10%253A1446324048


End file.
